Once and For All
by ForeverOdd
Summary: Part of the Unexpected Visitor's Series.  Can someone from the outside make Booth and Brennan realize what everyone else already knows.
1. Special Assignment

**OK…new story…I don't own Bones or any of the related characters…even though I love David Boreanaz to the core of my soul.**

Chapter 1

"Bones! We've got a case. Special request."

Seeley Booth strode the Jeffersonian Medico- Legal Lab with a purpose: to find his partner, Temperance Brennan. He was in the doorway of her office when she looked up.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure actually. Cullen asked to see us. Didn't give details."

"That's odd."

"Yea, it is."

"Come on then. Can I drive?"

"No, Bones."

"Booth, Dr. Brennan. Glad you could make it."

"Of course, sir."

"Can I ask what this is about?"

"Bones!"

Sam Cullen chuckled. The lady doctor was very blunt and he had to admit he rather liked that about her. Occasionally she could be a loose-cannon and seemed like more work than was necessary but her and Booth's success rate had been the clincher in the decision to choose this particular team for this particular assignment.

"It's alright, Booth. I'm handing a case over to you…it goes outside your normal parameters but you're basically the best team we've got and this needs to be handled rather delicately. It was posed that just Booth would handle this since you, Dr. Brennan, are not technically FBI but I didn't think it would be good to split up this team."

"Umm…thank you, sir."

"OK…here's the logistics of it. The Manccini Family. Big mafia group in DC. One of their own is willing to turn state's evidence to put away the head of the family as well as half of the major players, maybe more."

"That's rare, sir, if I can say so."

"It is…but I think this may run a little personal."

"What can I do exactly?"

"Well, doctor, it would seem that the murders we suspect Manccini of were improperly examined. The coroner who examined all of them was being paid by the family to lie in the reports and keep Manccini out of suspicion. This may actually run into the Bureau and you know how that pisses me off."

They both remembered the debacle with Agent Kenton the previous year.

"We need you to reexamine all of his suspected victims and see if you can give us more to work with."

"And me, sir?"

"You're gonna have to handle some of the personal side of this case. We have a team working the actually 'mob' angle…but this runs a bit deeper. The informant needs to be protected…and we also need to know why she's turning them over to us to make sure this isn't all just a load of crap."

"'She?'"

"She. Her name is Sophia Manccini."

"A direct relative is turning him in?"

"A neice. And this is the kicker. She's a trained hit-man."

"Hit-woman."

"Hit-person, actually."

"Whatever the proper pronoun, we need to know what's going on. We can't have her copping out of this at the last second. Booth, she's a pistol. Attitude sharper than a double-edged sword. And, despite her age, she's got a lot of brains."

"How old is she?"

"Almost 20."

"She's a teenager!?"

"A very unique teenager, Booth. Don't underestimate her."

"No, sir. But she's 19?"

"Yea. Would you like to meet her and see what I mean?"

"Umm…alright. Bones?"

"Count me down."

Both men chuckled.

"'In,' Bones…you mean 'in.'"

"Oh."

Cullen led them to one of the interrogation rooms but opened the door into the observation room instead. They looked at him questioningly.

"I don't think it would be wise to go in there without seeing what you have to deal with first."

"Sir, all due respect, but she can't possibly be as bad as you're implying."

"Well, Dr. Brennan, that's a matter for debate…Booth, you know Agent McDonnell, right?"

"Yea."

"This girl got him to completely lose it."

"Whoa."

"What does that mean?"

"Bones, McDonnell is kinda well known for being extremely level-headed and calm. He's never lost it in an interrogation before."

"I see."

Cullen opened the door wider and gestured for them to enter.

"See for yourselves what I mean."

They entered the small room and looked through the glass.

A guard stood at the door, his posture stiff and visibly tense. Sitting at the table was a young woman. Her feet were propped up on the table and she was leaning back on the chair until it was on two legs. Her head was down and she appeared to be sleeping. Across from her was an agent who was getting more and more frustrated by the second as she ignored his questions.

"He's the fifth agent that's been in there with her…he's been there for 5 minutes, tops. Lasted longer than the last one though."

"But…she's just a kid…"

"Booth, if it weren't for her possible history I'd want this girl on the payroll. She's got some untapped skills that would make her an incredible agent."

A frustrated shout from the interrogation room made them look back at the glass. The agent was storming out of the room mumbling furiously. As the door slammed behind him they saw the corner of the girl's mouth twitch in something resembling a smile before looking up at the glass.

"Next, Director Cullen?"

_AN: I hope my faithful readers will accept this as an apology and everyone else will enjoy it as well._


	2. First Meetings

**OK…Sophia: 5, FBI: 0…Booth's turn…lol…yay…**

Chapter 2

Booth and Brennan both looked at Cullen.

"Scary isn't it?"

"A little."

"Alright, Booth. You're up."

"What about me?"

Booth looked at his partner briefly before his eyes settled back on girl on the other side of the glass.

"Gimme a few minutes with her, Bones. Feel her out, you know?"

"Fine…"

Booth nodded and left the room. Cullen and Brennan watched as he entered the other room.

The girl didn't even look up as he entered the room, her gaze remained straight ahead as he walked around the table. He took a seat opposite her and found himself momentarily stunned as he got a good look at her face.

It was completely blank. As unsettling as this was, her eyes concerned him more. They were dark blue and hollow. Almost dead.

"You got a name or are you just gonna stare at me the whole time?"

He mentally shook himself and returned to the moment.

"Booth. Seeley Booth."

"How very 'Bond-like' of you. I don't think I'm required to introduced myself because I'm sure you already know my name and pretty much everything else about me. So let's skip the pleasantries and see what'cha got, sport."

She leaned back in the chair once more and crossed her arms over her chest.

He couldn't suppress the grin. He mimicked her pose and smiled at her.

"Humor me, if you will. What's your name?"

She tipped her head slightly and the corner of her mouth twitched once more.

"Manccini. Sophia Manccini."

"Nice to meet you."

"Is this an interrogation or a tea party?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were thirsty."

"Well…I could do with some caffeine. I've been here for 4 hours."

Booth looked up at the guard and nodded at him. The guard looked confused for a moment before leaving the room. He looked back at Sophia once more.

"So…what's new?"

She shrugged.

"Not much…other than being detained by you lovely gentlemen, of course."

"Of course."

"Think you're gonna get something out of this just by walking in here with that confident stride, laid back attitude, and gorgeous grin?"

"Maybe."

"Good luck with that."

He tipped his head at her, once again copying her.

"I'm trying to be nice and get to know you. You're the one being resistant to the process."

"I'm not a fan of head games, Agent Booth."

"Me neither."

"What do you call this then?"

"A pleasant conversation."

Her eyes flashed with momentary confusion.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

"That's the biggest reaction we've gotten out of her all day. He's good."

"He reads people."

* * *

He leaned forward on the table and looked at her openly. She leaned back a little further as if wary of his sudden proximity. But it didn't deter him.

"What happened to you?"

"What?"

"What happened to you to put that look in your eyes?"

"What look?"

"Like you've got nothing left to live for."

Her face shook off all the emotion the last minute had put on her face.

"That's because I don't."

His eyes softened further.

"Sophia. You can trust me."

A short, humorless laugh escaped her.

"Oh, that's rich, Agent Booth. I don't know you. My family is _The_ Family. And you're asking me to trust you when the Deputy Director of the FBI and God knows who else is standing on the other side of the glass."

"Cullen is back there. And the only other person back there is my partner. Both of them you can trust as well. What you're doing is dangerous and we need to keep you safe."

"But you need to know why I'm doing it."

"I'm sorry, but yes."

"You're really gonna let some of the most powerful murderers on the East Coast go…just because you want a reason from me? That's a sad commentary on our justice system."

"They just want to be sure this is all legitimate."

"'They'? Not you?"

"Personally I think your reasons are your own. I'm sure they're good enough. But we need to know them, regardless."

She frowned slightly and he saw something like sadness creep into her eyes for a moment. She looked around the room for a moment before settling on him once more.

"Can we get out of here?"

"What?"

"I'll…tell you what I can…but I not here. And only you. No one tailing us. No wire. Just you."

* * *

"She can't ask that, can she?"

"At this point, she's not a threat. It's his call."

"Not a threat!? This could all be a set up!"

"It's his call, Dr. Brennan."

* * *

He looked at her for a long moment. He could almost see the desperation in her eyes.

"You like pie?"

_A/N: There ya go. Booth fixes everything with pie. YAY PIE!!!!!!!_


	3. Revelations

Chapter 3

Twenty minutes later, after escorting her from the building, followed the whole way by curious looks from his coworkers, Seeley Booth found himself once again sitting across from the notorious mob boss's niece. He nodded and smiled at the waitress as she brought their pie.

Sophia was looking down at her pie when she spoke for the first time since they left the Hoover Building.

"You know…that's really not fair."

"What isn't?"

"Using that grin of yours. That poor girl is probably in the back trying not to hyperventilate right now."

He tossed her his 'charm' smile and he saw the corner of her lips twitch once more.

"Works on you too, I see."

Her head snapped up and he saw something cold flash in her eyes.

"Easy there, cowboy. You don't see me asking for a paper bag do you?"

"Hey, sorry…just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well, don't."

She looked down once more and restlessly moved her fork around on her plate.

"So…I guess we go back to business now?"

"If you'd like."

"I'd like."

"Go ahead then."

She paused for several long minutes.

"Tell me what you know about me."

"Why?"

"I wanna see how accurate you FBI boys are."

"Umm…OK."

He put the file he'd brought with him on the table. She looked at it curiously.

"It's full."

"We're pretty good at getting information."

She glanced up at him and her lips quirked again.

"No offense to you personally, Agent Booth, but I'm willing to bet exactly 5 percent of that information is complete bull."

"Really?"

"Yes. But you tell me what you've got and we'll find out together."

"Alright…Sophia Manccini. 19. Born August 3, 1987. Father, Joseph Manccini, now deceased, lung cancer. Mother, Elizabeth Rizzi-Manccini, deceased, childbirth. No siblings. Raised by your uncle, Santino 'Sonny' Manccini since you were nine. Trained in 5 types of martial arts. Trained to handle twelve different types of firearms. How am I doing so far?"

"Well…let's see…1…2…3…4…5. Five."

"Excuse me?"

"Four of those things are true."

"You gonna tell me which 5?"

"My age, the manner of death for Mr. and Mrs. Manccini, being raised by 'Sonny' since I was 9, and the bit about 12 types of firearms."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"What about the rest? Your name? Your birthday? Your _parents_? You're gonna tell me that none of that is true."

"You forgot the part about how 'Sonny' isn't my uncle and having no siblings. And it's 7 forms of martial arts."

"I...don't understand. We have your DNA."

"You have DNA, baby. Whoever said it was mine? I'll gladly give you another sample. You run with that and see what you really come up with."

She looked directly at his stunned face and downed her entire glass of milk. She pulled something from her pocket, a piece of paper, and put it under the glass before sliding it towards him. She gave him a hint of a smile and a wink before getting up and leaving the diner.

As she reached the door she glanced over her shoulder and spoke once more.

"Hey, handsome? Call me when you figure it all out."

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian and headed for his partner's office for the second time that day. He was carrying the glass in a Ziploc back he'd gotten back at the diner.

"Hey, Seeley."

"Cam. Good. Take this glass and any DNA on it and run it through all our databases. ASAP."

"Umm…alright. Any reason why?"

"I'll explain later."

Her door was open and he could see her at her desk, typing furiously at her computer. He could tell she was mad.

"Before you get mad-"

"Why wouldn't I be mad? We're partners, Booth and you just left. No explanation, nothing."

"Bones…there is something seriously wrong with this case. This girl…there's something big going on here and I saw a way to find out what he needed to know and I took it. I'm sorry I didn't include you but I didn't think she'd open up if another person was there."

She looked at him hard for a moment before relaxing.

"Fine. What did you find out?"

"Half of her file, and I'm willing to bet more of it, is all crap."

"What?"

"Yea. She implied the DNA we have of hers, isn't hers. She gave me another sample to run and see what really comes up."

"Where's the sample?"

"I gave it to Cam, she's running it now."

"Alright. What do we do until then?"

"We wait, Bones."

_A/N: Awww…Don't you hate waiting? I promise the next chapter will be up soon…if not in the next couple hours…_


	4. Answers and More Questions

**Some answers to questions and many more questions will come from this chapter…ENJOY!!!!!!**

Chapter 4

Booth and Brennan spent the next several hours going through Sophia's file. Everything seemed legitimate.

"Booth…for all we know she's pulling our arms."

"'Leg,' Bones."

"Whatever appendage it is, she could be pulling it."

"I don't think so, Bones."

"I know you're good at reading people, Booth…but this girl through off 5 other agents. She could be lying."

"She's not."

The both looked up to see Cam standing in the doorway. Booth had explained to her and the rest of the team what was going on and they were all interested.

"What did you get?"

"Nothing came up specifically for her. But I got a partial match…you won't like it."

"What is it?"

Cam held out the file she'd put together.

"Have you heard of an agent named James Moore?"

"Yea…he was killed about ten years ago…him and his family were kidnapped and murdered. Bodies were never found. They suspected the Manccini's at the time but couldn't get anything on it. It's mentioned briefly in Sophia's file."

"Well…the sample you gave me…has 7 alleles in common with James Moore."

Booth was stunned to say the least.

"Are…you saying that Sophia Manccini…is James Moore's _daughter_?"

Angela walked in.

"I took the photo from the newspaper and used an aging program on both daughters. The closest match is to the older daughter, Schuyler. But her eyes are different. And her hair. The picture of Sophia has blue eyes and dark blonde hair. Schuyler had brown hair and eyes."

Booth looked down at the photo from a newspaper dated some ten years ago. Brennan began to read the article aloud.

"Special Agent James Moore and his family were discovered to be missing from their Bethesda home last night. Agent Moore was currently working a case involving the notorious crime family, the Manccini's. Moore, his wife, Rachel, and their two daughters, Schuyler, 9, and Morgan, 6, were last seen together at a local restaurant. They were celebrating their eldest daughter's birthday."

"Oh my God…it's her, Bones. I can see it. God…what _happened_ that night? They were all suspected to be dead."

"I think you need to call her, Booth. Tell her what we know. Get the whole story."

"Yea…"

Booth was reaching for his phone when it started to ring. The caller ID read 'Cullen.'

"Sir, you're not gonna believe-"

He cut off abruptly and Brennan, Angela, and Cam watched the color slowly leave Booth's face.

"When? Yes, sir. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Booth? What happened?"

"Sophia Manccini pulled up to Bethesda Memorial about 2 hours ago on a motorcycle…she was barely conscious…someone beat the living hell out of her."

* * *

The drive to the hospital was a blur. This time Brennan had gone with Booth and the pair raced into the hospital. They found Cullen up on the 4th floor.

"Sir."

"Booth, good. They said she's gonna be alright. They have no idea how she was able to get away from a beating like that without being killed. There are signs she fought back though."

"Seven forms of martial arts, sir."

"I thought it was 6?"

"Seven, sir."

"I see…well…either way…she's been asking for you actually."

"Me, sir?"

"Yes. When she came in they tried to get some information from her and all she said was 'call the FBI and…ah…Agent McDreamy.' I could only assume she meant you."

Booth actually had the decency to flush a bit.

"She's down the hall. I've got guards on the door."

Booth nodded and walked down the hall. The guards stepped aside and Booth entered the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The steady beep of the heart monitor helped Booth evenly count to ten to calm himself. He'd almost cursed when he first saw her. Her body was covered in bruises and her face had several cuts on it as well as her arms. Her left wrist was in a cast as well.

"Relax, gorgeous…I've been worse…barely."

Her blue eyes were watching him closely. He approached her bed slowly and sat down in the chair next to it. He didn't speak but let her continue to read his face. After several minutes of silence she sighed.

"You know…don't you?"

"Yea…we know…it's Schuyler, isn't it?"

She inhaled sharply and turned her head away.

"Hey…it's gonna be OK…we're going to help you."

"You can't help me…I shouldn't even be alive right now…Joey got in the way and I bolted for my bike…how I made it here, I'll never know."

"Adrenaline. The pain didn't set in until you stopped."

They both looked up to see Brennan standing in the doorway. Neither had heard her enter.

"Bones…"

"Dr. Brennan…nice to meet you. I'm a fan."

That threw him.

"You know her?"

"I've read her books. You're very good."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to assume this is your partner?"

"Yea."

"So…I'm going to assume she knows about me too."

"She does."

"I'm also going to assume you want to know what happened…"

"We do…there's a lot that needs to be accounted for."

She nodded slowly.

"Make yourselves comfortable, kids…it's gonna be a long night."

_A/N: OOOOOO STORY TIME!!!!! I've had this story mapped out for weeks…hope it's as well received as I planned._


	5. Becoming Sophia

**OK...this is a little dark so brace yourselves...**

Chapter 5

"It was my birthday…you probably knew that…anyway…we left the restaurant and went home. Morgan fell asleep in the car. Dad…Dad was carrying her…"

The both saw her eyes glaze over and she seemed to be seeing something very far away.

"We walked into the house. Mom reached to turn on the light and she screamed…but it was cut off because someone grabbed her…Dad grabbed me and pushed Morgan into my chest and told us to run. I tried to pull her with me…but we got grabbed at the door. They put something over my face and I came to in a warehouse. We were all tied up and side by side."

"That was the first time I saw Sonny…I don't remember everything he said to Dad but it had to do with the case. Something about how…he was getting to close…they had to stop him. They said they'd warned him but he didn't listen so they'd make him listen…then they…grabbed Mom…"

Her voice caught but she shook herself and the glazed look left her eyes. The emotionless mask was back.

"They pulled her to the center of the room and I saw the gun before anyone. I threw myself onto my sister so she wouldn't see. But it didn't matter. We heard and I could hear my father."

They pulled me off of my sister and pulled us both into the center of the room. I heard the safety go off the gun but then he stopped them. Sonny got right in my face. Looked at me so hard I thought he was looking through me. My sister was crying but I wasn't. It was like I couldn't. After a minute he told them to put us down. I hit my knees in my mother's blood. But I couldn't look away from him. We seemed to be staring each other down. He smiled at me. Like he hadn't just kidnapped us and murdered my mother."

"He told them to untie me and he pulled me up. I couldn't even run. I doubt I would've tried. He took the gun from one of the other guys and looked at it…before holding it out to me."

"I just looked at it. He kneeled down to eye level and spoke right to me. I don't even know if anyone else heard what he said to me. He said… 'Take this…end their lives and we'll spare yours.' I couldn't help myself…I asked him why I should…I told him he'd probably kill me in the end anyway so why not let us all die. And he told me that…if I ended it for them myself…that I could live knowing I'd spared them the torture they would've endured if I hadn't. Then he put the gun in my hand and stepped back. My father just stared at me. My…my sister…she was crying still. I knew what they would do to her…to me too if I didn't…rape and beat her…then kill her…probably slowly. And dad…they'd make him watch before beating him too. It was like I knew. It never even crossed my mind to go for Sonny, I would've been dead before I'd lifted the gun."

"My father had shown my sister and I his gun once…to show us how dangerous it was…and he told us to never touch it, ever. I knew where the safety was. I refused to let him see me kill my sister…so I didn't even think about it before aiming. I used to ask him questions about his job. I knew where to aim so he wouldn't feel it. Where it would be over quick. I looked right at him and pulled. I barely moved from the force which was surprising to everyone. Sonny actually laughed. 'I knew this girl was special,' he said. I turned to my sister. She'd stopped crying…and was just staring at me. I pulled again and let the gun drop. I didn't cry…or scream…or run to them. I just stood there."

"Sonny came and turned me away from then and led me out. He put me in the car and we drove away. He asked me how old I was and I told him. He said his brother had died and that his wife had died giving birth to a baby who didn't make it about 9 years ago. He said they would make it look like I was that baby but they'd hidden me. I'd have to dye my hair and wear colored lenses to change my eyes. And change my name obviously. That way no one could connect me to my real family."

"I was accepted immediately…Sonny raised me as my own. Taught me to fight…to shoot…not to mention the best education money could buy. Yea…I had to kill people…but it was honestly never someone who didn't truly deserve it. And my one contingency was that they had to have absolutely no children. He let me have that one condition."

"He honestly knew I'd do this one day. Every night before I went to bed he'd say, 'Night, Soph…I hope you're alive in the morning.' And I'd say, 'Night, Uncle Sonny…me too.' This is a business of revenge. He knew I'd turn one day…I just don't think it ever crossed his mind that I'd take him and half the team out like this…I think he always thought I'd do it myself. Not involve the FBI. But I decided if I was gonna do this I'd make no exceptions…show no mercy…like he didn't give me and my family."

_A/N: How evil am I? Booth and Bones' reactions next!!_


	6. What to Do?

**Just to clarify…this story is in no way connected to The Smile's Genetic, it is merely another random story in a series that involve another character coming into Brennan and Booth's lives and making them realize their destiny to be together. Onward!!!**

Chapter 6

Booth and Brennan had been trying to process the information when a nurse walked in, insisting that Sophia needed to rest. They had been in too much shock to argue and their last image of the young woman was her dark eyes drifting closed as the morphine took effect.

The ride back to the Jeffersonian was mostly in silence. Neither was capable of speaking, the horror of her story still fresh in their minds.

Suddenly, without warning, Booth swerved across two lanes of traffic and pulled the car off the exit. He sped along through the densely populated area. Brennan stared at him in shock but thought better of asking him where they were going. After ten minutes of silence they reached what looked like a large park. Since it was well into the evening the park was abandoned. Booth skidded the car to stop and left abruptly…and furiously slammed the door behind him.

She hesitated for a second before leaving the car as well and starting after him. He was well across the grass as she hurried to catch up. He stopped as he reached the main playground. He looked around, his eyes almost wild as she got a look at him.

"Booth…"

"This is where she should've been. Not raised by a _mobster_ and learning to fight and shoot. She should've been on a slide or swings with her sister. Anywhere but where she was."

"I know."

He shook his head restlessly and moved over to lean on the jungle-gym.

She looked around and her eyes settled on the swings. She walked over to one and hesitantly sat down.

"You bring Parker here?"

"Yea…he likes the playground on the other side that looks like a pirate ship…"

"Ah…"

He sighed again and sat in the swing beside her.

"She's gonna need help, Bones. A lot of help. She may have bought herself some time by escaping. The others won't want to admit to their boss that they let her get away. They'll try and find her themselves."

"Will the FBI hide her?"

"Cullen doesn't think that's wise…if there is a leak in the FBI it will be too easy for them to find her. We need to make her disappear with as few people knowing as possible…"

"How does Cullen suggest you do that?"

"By hiding her nearby. And quickly."

Something in his voice made her look up.

"How quickly…?"

"I have until morning to decide."

Her eyes went wide in shock.

"You're thinking of taking in quite possibly the biggest target for the mob and protecting her yourself?"

"What choice do I have, Bones? I can't honestly consider letting someone else watch her. With me, I know she'll be safe."

"You are one man, Booth. Against the_ mob_. Do you realize they could kill you?"

"In a heartbeat."

"And you still want to do this? For how long?"

"As long as it takes to build up a case to nail all their asses to the wall."

She looked at him long and hard.

"Fine. But I'm in this too…maybe we can alternate or something. She can stay with you then me then you-"

"No…Bones…I can't risk you in this."

"Too late, Booth. I'm in this. Whether you like it or not."

* * *

The following morning the doctors had agreed to let Sophia leave. As far as any of the doctors knew, her name was Astrid Montgomery, a cousin of Booth's visiting DC who got jumped on her way into town, so as to throw off any mob members who came searching.

Booth and Brennan stood side by side at the end of the hall as the doctor spoke to Sophia, who was sitting in a wheelchair. He handed her a few bottles and explained their purposes before shaking her hand. She nodded to the doctor and attempted a smile before rolling towards the pair.

She rolled right past them and they moved to keep up with her.

"So…how long did it take you two to calm down?"

They looked at one another from either side of the chair.

"What? I figure half an hour at most."

"Something like that…"

She glanced up at Booth and her mouth twitched in her now well-recognized half-grin.

"You punch a hole in anything?"

"No."

She nodded in satisfaction.

"Good…I'm not worth damaging any inch of that _fine_ body, baby."

He flushed red and Brennan couldn't help chuckling.

She glanced up at Brennan.

"Hope I'm not stepping on any toes, Doc, but seriously, the man is about as close to a Greek god I may ever get."

If it was possible he turned even more red.

"OK, OK…no more comments on my…"

"Hotness? Dreaminess? Steaminess?"

"Oh geez…"

Brennan was stifling hysterical laughter at her partner's embarrassment.

"Let's just get out of here. Please?"

* * *

She had abandoned the wheelchair gladly back at the hospital and now sat in the back see of "Mr. FBI-Hottie's" SUV. No one was speaking but, as far as Sophia was concerned, she was fine with that.

'_No…not Sophia anymore…I was never Sophia…'_

She stared out the window as DC passed by her window. Her first nine years had been spent coming in and out of this city…going to the monuments and memorials with her father. After that she grew up in the shadows of the city…in dark alleys and back streets where she was sent to 'take care of a job.'

She doesn't know why she didn't just let them kill her. Or done it herself.

Revenge.

She wanted it and she was damn well going to get it even if it meant she had to die for it.

"What do you want us to call you?"

Her head snapped around to see Dr. Brennan looking at her.

"What?"

Her voice was cold and she knew it. But she had already let her guard down enough around these people…especially Booth. Why bother getting close when this would all probably end with her 6 feet under anyway?

"Well…we can call you 'Sophia' if you like…or by your real name…or something else entirely."

"Bones…"

She smirked. He was offended on her behalf. It was cute. But completely unnecessary.

"Relax, handsome. I like her style. It's honest. I'm pretty sure 'Sophia' died back at the hospital. And let's face it…'Schuyler' died back in that warehouse 10 years ago. Stick with the name you gave me back at the hospital, 'Astrid.'"

"It's Greek, you know?"

"For 'star.' I know."

Brennan looked surprised.

"I read a lot when I'm not out putting two rounds in the back of a guy's skull."

_A/N: Somehow I think she inadvertently has been given multiple personality disorder…awesome!!_


	7. Home Sweet Home?

**OK…this chapter is gonna be loaded with my unique brand of darkness…ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 7

The rest of the drive to Booth's apartment was in silence. They had both felt the wall go up around Soph-Schuy-_Astrid_ and her face was once more the stony mask he'd first seen.

Brennan would glance at Booth occasionally and he would glance back. Neither knew what to say.

When they reached his apartment, Booth slipped into protector mode and got out of the car, his eyes scanning the landscape like a hawk's. As they entered the apartment, he eyed the hallway cautiously.

"At ease, soldier. They couldn't have traced me this fast. Then again…even if they had…"

She trailed off and he looked at her curiously. Her eyes flashed dangerously and, despite her injuries, she bent and rose again in one fluid motion, a dagger in her hand. The blade was thin and deadly. Intricate carvings ran up the blade and the hilt was decorated as well. Possibly more frightening than the weapon was the grin on her face.

He'd never seen her smile before but there was nothing youthful or kind in her smile.

Something dark and terrifying was filling her eyes. And being an ex-Ranger didn't quell his momentary fear.

"Where did you get that?"

Her grin widened a fraction, only adding to the obvious threat in it. She spun it incredibly fast so the hilt was pointed towards him. She nodded for him to take it which he did, apprehensively.

"Custom made for my sixteenth birthday. Just so you can calm yourself…I think it's only fair to inform you that not only am I an expert with this but I was also taught to fight using a variety of more…unique weapons."

Brennan, to say the least, looked interested as she looked glanced up from examining the dagger.

"Such as?"

"Broadsword…crossbow…scimitar…I've also got some experience handling samurai swords. Picked up that skill during one of my martial arts classes…my teacher taught me how to handle them on the side. Not to mention I got a pair of sai for my thirteenth birthday that I love. All of them birthday gifts from Uncle Sonny. He said that I should know how to handle myself in a situation where a firearm of some kind just doesn't do the trick…or in my point of view…where it doesn't give the same kind of satisfaction."

Booth finally found himself able to admit that there was something truly scary about this young woman.

"You have a set of sai? Really?"

He looked at Brennan, a little aghast of her excitement.

"Yes. They're gorgeous. Thank the Godfather that I thought to hide all my favorite personal items and weapons before I started this…I can get them all later."

"I'm sorry…'thank…_the Godfather?'_ As in the movie with Marlon Brando?"

"What? Too 'mobster' for you? Deal with it, handsome. You just took in DC's one and only 'Mafia Princess.'"

* * *

An hour later, Brennan was returning from the location Astrid had provided her with. Two duffel bags were what she'd found and she quickly loaded them into Booth's SUV and returned to the apartment. They had agreed Brennan would be safest leaving the apartment because it was more likely if they were watching Astrid that they would also be watching Booth.

Booth was sitting on the couch looking at the TV but she could tell he wasn't really watching. Astrid was sitting at the other end of the couch, absentmindedly twirling her dagger. She looked up as Brennan entered the room, the dagger stilling immediately and her body tensing as if ready to fight. Booth noticed it as well and they both felt pangs of sadness, realizing that this was probably a normal reaction for her. But what happened next was surprising.

Her eyes seemed to light up brilliantly and an honest-to-God smile sprung onto her face. She practically jumped over the couch before rushing up to Brennan.

She took one of the heavy bags from Brennan and hauled it over to the couch before setting it down. She unzipped it eagerly and Booth almost found himself smiling. She was like a small child at Christmas. But he found himself disappointed as he saw what she pulled from the bag.

An unloaded crossbow was examined carefully and almost affectionately.

A broadsword, complete with scabbard was unsheathed and she meticulously checked for damage. She balanced it on a single finger and suddenly tossed it up, spun, and caught it, settling into a fighting pose. Her smile was enormous.

She set down the sword and dug around in her bag a few minutes, removing the occasional weapon, examining it, and setting it aside with the others.

She seemed to be searching for something specific and they finally heard her let out a sigh of happiness and relief.

She pulled out a bundle of material. She unfolded the fabric slowly to reveal a pair of what looked like daggers. He heard Brennan catch her breath. He assumed these were the sai she'd mentioned earlier. It looked like a dagger only unsharpened. Plus there were two long and unsharpened, prongs on each side stemming from the handle. She looked at them almost lovingly.

She looked up at him and he saw genuine contentment in her eyes. Holding up the sai, her index and middle fingers straddling the center prong, she showed them to him.

"With these…" She gestured to the other weapons as well, "I know what I'm doing. I know how to handle myself. I can take _care_ of myself."

The way she said it let both Brennan and Booth know how important taking care of herself was.

She put all the weapons back in the bag except the sai. She lifted the hem of her shirt and he noticed the tiny holes on the each side of her jeans. She tucked each of them into one of the small holes and left them there. She put the bag aside, moving to take the bag at Brennan's feet.

She was smiling again but it was a more relaxed smile. Peaceful rather than excited. Perhaps she just felt better knowing she could defend herself if need be. He found himself amending that assumption once again as she opened the next bag.

Her hands skimmed the bindings of at least a dozen books.

He doubted he would ever understand this girl. Just when he thought he'd figured something out about her, she through a curve ball.

She shifted the books to the side and he saw more books, paperbacks and hardcovers in varying sizes. There had to be at least 40 books there.

"Wow…you weren't kidding. You read a lot."

"This is only a dent in my collection. I converted the walk-in closet in my room into a mini library. I only took the important ones."

"Any clothe?"

She frowned.

"Unfortunately, no. I was able to sneak out the weapons by saying I was getting them cleaned and the books by saying I was donating them. Clothes would have really blown it."

"I'm sure I have some things that will fit you."

She looked at Brennan and nodded a 'thank you.'

"I appreciate that."

She sighed and brushed some of her hair back from her face. Her fingers caught in the strands and she looked at the dark blonde color for a moment. Something like sadness crossed her face for an instant.

"Can I…maybe take a shower?"

The nervous quality to her voice was unsettling to them both. But Booth caught the look she gave her hair and remembered the picture of her family. She used to have brown hair. He nodded gently and went to a hall closet and pulled down some towels.

"Second door on the left."

She nodded and thanked him before disappearing into the room.

"Was it just me…or did she seem nervous?"

"I think when she comes out of there she's gonna look a little different, Bones…"

Brennan thought for a minute and then nodded in understanding.

* * *

Sure enough…an hour later…they heard the door open and they both turned.

Her hair was completely rid of the blonde coloring and was dark and curling where it stopped in the middle of her back.

She'd ditched the colored contacts as well, revealing for the first time the dark brown color that they really were.

Dark, brown eyes that looked almost disturbed.

"You OK?"

She nodded but there was an uncertainty to the gesture.

"I just…when I looked in the mirror. I didn't know who I was looking at."

Booth gave her a gentle smile before going to stand in front of her. When he was less than a foot from her, she seemed to realize he'd moved and her two hands wrapped around her stomach, her fingers within and inch reach of the weapons on her hips, and stepped back.

He stopped and his smile faltered a bit.

"It's OK. I'm not gonna hurt you."

She seemed to pause at the soothing tone of his voice. Then she shook herself and he saw the darkness flash in her eyes.

"Yea…how many people do you think I said that to in my life before…well…I guess you know. Look, I'm beat…literally and figuratively. Mind if I crash?"

His smile dropped completely and he gestured to a door further down the hall.

"Sure, last door on your left."

She walked past him and hauled up the two duffel bags. He refrained from moving to help her with them, knowing it would more than likely piss her off. She shut the door behind her and he returned to the couch.

He dropped his head back and shut his eyes.

"_You_ OK?"

He opened his eyes to see Brennan sitting beside him.

"I hope I can keep up with her, Bones. She goes back and forth so fast. One minute she looks like a child…innocent and untainted. Then she flashes over to something dark and almost…evil."

"She's not evil, Booth. She's had the worst life imaginable. It's only natural for her to be like this. Especially with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…she's been surrounded by dangerous men all her life. Now, here you are, being the man you are and she's unsure how to act. You're taking her by surprise just like she is doing to you. Give it some time. You'll reach her eventually. And I'm here to help."

He smiled at her and reached for her hand. He squeezed it gently and pulled her into a hug that she returned.

"Thanks, Bones."

"Of course."

Her head dropped onto his shoulder and they just sat for awhile. After several minutes he felt her breathing even out. He glanced down to see her sleeping, he smiled and tightened his grip around her before closing his eyes and drifting off.

_A/N: There you go…some BB plus some of my dark and twistiness thrown in for effect!!lol..I hope no one gets too confused with names. It's Astrid now though for good. I hope…lol…Also...thanks to JP for helping me remember the names of some of these insane weapons...lol..._


	8. Dreams and Nightmares

**OK folks…I apologize but at approximately 6am on Tuesday I'll be on a plane and won't be back 'til the 15th. In that time, however, I will be writing down a mess of new chapters which I will post as soon as I can when I get back to make up for the hiatus. Until then…enjoy this madness. If I can I will write another chapter tomorrow and post it before I leave…but if not I have to leave you with another bit of my dark soul.**

Chapter 8

He came awake very suddenly. For a moment he wasn't sure where he was before he realized he'd fallen asleep on his couch. He decided it was time to go to bed but when he tried to stand he was met with a strange weight.

Looking down he couldn't keep from smiling as he remembered.

His partner had fallen asleep on his shoulder and must've shifted after he had fallen asleep. Her head was now resting in his lap, her cheek pressed against his thigh. He knew he should be bothered by their position but he was oddly comforted by it…especially considering the last few hours. Knowing she was beside him in this was very reassuring.

Looking down at her face he saw some of her hair had fallen into her face, obscuring her from his view. Impulsively he reached down to brush it away and felt his breath catch.

She looked so peaceful. Her face was relaxed in sleep and he was reminded of that picture of her in her parent's file. He saw the little girl she used to be in her face. Without realizing it, his thumb ran over her cheek and he sighed at how soft she was.

She sighed softly and he froze. She blinked gently and turned onto her back and her eyes focused on him.

She smiled at him sleepily.

He was so surprised by her reaction that all he could do was smile back.

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

She sighed again and closed her eyes once more.

Before her eyes snapped open once more and settled on his, which were now wide.

"Booth…"

"Bones…it's OK. Don't panic."

She looked at him for a long moment before nodding slowly.

"Sorry…it's not everyday I wake up in this position. In fact, I don't think I've ever woken up in this position."

He chuckled.

"I believe it."

She hit him playfully in the shoulder. Neither seemed to mind that her head was still in his lap or that his hand was now absently playing with strands of her hair.

"So…what are we gonna do about Astrid?"

"I dunno, Bones…she just…seems so far gone…"

She gave him a strange look, one he couldn't read.

"No one is too far gone, Booth. And if anyone is then you're the one to bring them back. Look what you did with me."

He frowned at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…before you I was al about my work all the time. I never got out or had anything resembling a real life. Then you came along and changed it all. You brought me back."

He smiled softly.

"Always will, Bones."

She smiled back at him and, as if some invisible force was present, he started to lean closer towards her.

She kept her eyes fixed on his but he couldn't read them. When he was no less than an inch from her mouth, something shattered the silence.

The screaming and sobbing of a terrified girl.

Brennan jumped up and, with one horrified look at one another, they took off running towards the guest room. Booth got there first and through open the door. His eyes flew to the bed but she wasn't there. His head swung to the corner of the room where he could see her pressing herself desperately into a corner. Her eyes were shut tightly and her hands were over her ears as she screamed and cried. Every few seconds her body would jolt as if she was receiving a blow.

"Oh God…"

He crossed the room in 4 steps and dropped down beside her. He reached out to touch her arm but she threw herself away from him, causing her body to collide hard with the wall but it didn't stop her. The screams only intensified.

"Stop! Please! I'll do whatever you want! Just stop!"

Booth looked back at Brennan, horror in his eyes that he saw mirrored in hers. The screaming softened until she was curled in a ball, knees drawn up to her chest and her arms thrown over her head. Her sobbing had slowed into a weak cry.

He tried once more to approach her but he didn't touch her.

"Astrid…"

She didn't seem to hear him.

"Sophia…"

She clenched tighter and whimpered.

"…Schuyler…"

Her head swung up and her brown eyes were glazed over and unfocused. She was still asleep…unaware of where she was. Her eyes tried desperately to focus on Booth but he could see that it was proving difficult. Her face was filled with raw grief and pain. Her eyes were shining bright with tears and an agony that broke his heart. But not nearly as much as her next words.

"Daddy…"

_A/N: Uh-Oh…what have I done now!?!?!lol…I promise this is gonna be good._


	9. Schuy is Blue, Daddy

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M BAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi, people!! Missed everyone like CRAZY. Anyway…didn't get as much writing in as I hoped but I'll make up for it fast…enjoy this madness that filled up the plane ride home between Meet the Robinsons and The Last Mimzy.**

Chapter 9

Temperance stood in the doorway transfixed. She'd heard what the young woman had said despite the weakness in her voice and she could see confusion and pain flit across Booth's face. It didn't make any sense. She'd seen the picture of Schuyler's family and Booth looked nothing like her father. She'd been hitting on him since the moment they'd met. How could she confuse the two men?

"She's lost in the nightmare, Bones…"

She focused on Booth once more and saw all the sadness in his face…and the sympathy. He looked up at her and sighed.

"I've been there a few times myself…it's so bad that reality stops existing. Anything can become a prop bent to the will of the fear."

Her heart broke for her partner and she watched determination settle on his face as he turned back to the terrified girl.

* * *

Seeley looked back at Schuyler. Her eyes were still wide and tearful…as well as glassy and unfocused. He knew from experience that, unless it played out, the nightmare would keep coming back.

He reached out slowly and brushed the loose hair back from her face.

"I'm here, sweetie…"

"Daddy, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"It's not you fault, Schuyler."

She started to sob once more before launching herself into his arms.

"It is, Daddy. I shouldn't have done it…I should've killed him…I should've done it…"

"No…no, sweetie…"

"Yes…I should've…but I couldn't…I was scared, Daddy…I didn't want to die…"

He felt the tears building behind his eyes. He forced them down and hugged her.

"I know…I know you didn't…"

She sniffled and whimpered.

"It's blue today, Daddy…"

He turned to look at Brennan who was looking just as confused.

"What was that?"

She looked up at him, her broken heart in her eyes.

"Schuy is blue today, Daddy…"

Tears finally broke free from his eyes and he hugged her tightly again as the realization of her words filled him. It must've been something between them…her and her father.

"I know, sweetheart…but it'll be OK…it'll all be OK…"

"You'll make it better? Like you do with everything?"

The innocence in her voice shone through the sadness.

He wanted so badly to say 'yes'…but if he did it would keep coming back to her that her father really hadn't made it better…

"No…no, Schuy, I can't…"

"Why?"

Her eyes were sad again and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why can't you fix it?"

He stroked her hair and dried her tears.

"I'm not here, baby. Not anymore. And I know you know that…but someone's gonna help you…"

"No one helps me…no one ever helped me…not once…"

"Someone is this time, Schuy…I need you to trust them…they'll help you make this better…"

"I don't know if I can…"

"You go slow, sweetie…take your time…you can trust them though…they won't hurt you…"

She sighed softly through her tears before resting her head on his chest and curling into his arms like a sleepy child.

"Promise," she asked tiredly.

"I promise, Schuy."

"K, Daddy…love you, Daddy…"

He kissed the top of her head like a true father.

"Love you too, baby girl."

No one in the room moved until Seeley felt her breathing even out and her body relax. He stood slowly and turned to the bed to see Brennan holding the blankets back for him. Her face was turned from him. He put her down and pulled the blankets back over her before they both left the room, Brennan walking ahead of him.

When they reached the living room he went to the couch and sank onto it, sighing. He couldn't help himself anymore…the exhaustion and sadness washed over him for everything that poor girl had suffered. Just as the tears leaked from his eyes he heard the second sound that night that made his heart stop.

A woman…fully grown…fighting sobs.

_A/N: Well we all know who that is…emotionally charged BB up next people!!!!_


	10. Gasping for Air

**LOL…here is some BB…and some not…don't hate me!!!**

Chapter 10

Seeley's head swung around to see his partner with a hand over her eyes and her other arm wrapped around her stomach. Her body shook with each sob she fought back.

"Bones…"

He heard a strangled cry escape her and he felt his legs come back to life. He jumped up and crossed to her in 3 steps.

"Temperance…what's-"

She cut him off by swaying forward. He caught her immediately to steady her but she leaned her head onto his chest and let the tears flow.

"Talk to me, Bones…"

"I just…I can't…she didn't deserve this…no one deserves this…"

"I know, Bones…but we're gonna help her…just like I told her. We'll do our best to fix this for her."

She looked up at him and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Her bright blue eyes were even brighter from the gathering of tears. Despite the sadness clearly written across her face, he couldn't remember a time she'd been more beautiful to him.

Much like he'd done to the young woman in the other room he reached up to wipe away her tears…but it quickly degenerated into something much more tender. He cupped her cheeks in his palms and ran his thumbs under her eyes to dry the tracks of tears. Her eyes closed and against his will his eyes drifted down to her mouth. God, she was just so _close_. He couldn't have stopped himself if he tried. It was like he was possessed. He could only watch as his thumb skimmed over her mouth. He didn't even look up when her eyes opened.

"Booth…"

Her voice didn't pull him from his trance. If anything it only caused him to move closer. She didn't move either but kept her eyes trained on him. He couldn't take it anymore and dropped his head the remaining few inches and brushed his mouth over hers.

It could hardly be called a kiss but it sent them both reeling. In that one instant the breath left both of their lungs, leaving them both gasping.

He pressed his forehead to hers and sighed.

His eyes finally met hers and just as he opened his mouth to speak he heard a door down the hall open.

They jumped apart and looked down the hall to see their guest standing in the doorway to her room looking a little lost. She looked at the floor for a moment before looking up at them. Confusion and exhaustion were both plain on her face but some of the turmoil in her eyes seemed to have lifted. She swallowed thickly and moved down the hallway to stand a few feet in front of them.

"Morning…" she said softly.

They were both surprised to see the light outside the window. Seeley recovered faster.

"Morning…sleep well?"

"Umm…yea…thanks…"

"Not at all…you could've slept in if you wanted. Didn't have to be up at dawn."

"Yea…I just got used to getting up early, you know…"

"Yea…"

She looked between them curiously.

"I didn't…interrupt anything…did I?"

They looked at one another quickly. She filled in their silence.

"Right…got it."

She wandered away into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Seeley followed her and looked around the room.

"You hungry?"

She was halfway into shaking her head when her stomach rumbled loudly. Her cheeks flushed against her will and Seeley couldn't help chuckling. She looked up at him sharply and he saw a flash of her defensive side but as she watched him laugh the most miraculous thing happened…

She smiled…and then started to giggle…which turned into a full blown laugh that had them both laughing so hard they were gripping the counter for support. Temperance walked in to see the strange sight and hear the strange sounds.

"What's going on?"

They both looked at her before looking at one another again and dissolving into another hysterical fit of laughter.

_A/N: I thought it was time to lighten the mood for a moment…and laughing with Booth seemed like a good way. Laughing for no apparent reason just feels good sometimes. _


	11. The Darkness in Her Eyes

**I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry that this wasn't up sooner. I've been working for the summer and there's been a lot going on keeping me from my computer. I hope to make up for it with this.**

Chapter 11

The laughter eventually stopped and Seeley set about making breakfast for the three of them. Temperance seemed intent on avoiding his eyes all throughout breakfast and he didn't want to force her to talk. Schuyler was silent as well.

Once they had all finished he took the dishes to the sink. Brennan put things back in the sink and Schuyler leaned against the counter once more, looking around. The silence was deafening and he was preparing to speak when he saw Schuyler straighten and walk into the living room. He looked at Brennan who looked just as curious as he was.

They moved to the doorway to see her standing in front of the mantle, holding one of his pictures in her hands. He approached slowly and saw that it was a picture of Parker. Her expression was impossible to read so he explained.

"That's Parker. My son. He's four."

"You have a kid."

It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah."

"Where is he?"

"With his mother."

"Ex-wife?"

"Ex-girlfriend. Rebecca. She wouldn't marry me."

He saw the ghost of a smirk cross her face.

"Well, she's a fool then. He's a cute kid. Definitely got your smile. You might need to watch out for that."

He smiled proudly at the picture of his son.

"How often do you get to see him?"

He sighed sadly.

"Not as often as I'd like."

"Hmm…I'm liking this chick less and less."

"It's OK, really…I get to coach t-ball for him. And I get him some weekends."

"But it's not enough…"

He looked at her and saw the distance in her eyes. She spoke as if from…experience? He wouldn't ask because of the progress they'd made but he was curious.

She replaced the picture and turned to look at them. Booth made an attempt to break the silence.

"So, what would you like to do today?"

She looked confused.

"Do?"

"Yea. Wanna go anywhere in particular?"

"Umm…I don't know. Don't you two have to work?"

Brennan chimed in from behind him.

"I do. There are some remains I need to take a look at."

A dark smile crossed Schuyler's features.

"Yea…I think you'll be presently surprised at what you find too. I could just tell you but something tells me the judge will need more than the word of an ex-assassin."

Booth chuckled and some of the darkness left the girl's face.

"Actually…do you think I could come with you? I've never been to the Jeffersonian and…well…what you do kind of fascinates me to be honest."

Both looked a little surprised at her words.

"I don't see why not. You'll need an alibi for being there, though."

"An alibi like what?"

Booth looked her up and down, thinking.

"You're a neighbor of mine. You're considering applying for an internship and I offered to bring you in and show you around."

Temperance and Schuyler exchanged a look before they both started laughing again.

"What?"

"You're…with the FBI and…that's the best alibi you could come up with?"

"Really Booth, what do they teach you there?"

He frowned in mock-hurt as he watched the two of them laugh but inside he was smiling.

* * *

The three of them walked in and were met with the stares of three other people. It was then that the pair remembered the bruising covering about 50 percent of Schuyler's body and the cast on her arm. She must've been a sight. 

Brennan led them to the platform and stopped in front of her team.

"Angela, Hodgins, Zach…this is Astrid. She's looking into an internship here and she'll be around here for a few days."

Schuyler gave them all a half-grin and a wave from beside Booth.

Angela came forward with a smile on her face and her hand out.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Angela, like Bren said, but you can just call me Ange."

Schuyler looked taken aback for a moment before reaching for Angela's hand and shaking it.

Hodgins and Zach followed Angela's example before asking questions. Booth was able to pick up on the subtle flush of his charge's cheeks from the attention.

He knew how she felt. He'd spent some time being the one in the shadows. The attention was starting to overwhelm her. He put a hand on her shoulder but regretted it almost immediately when he felt her body tense. He sighed. He wanted her trust. She was a scared little girl underneath the no-nonsense front she put on. He squeezed her shoulder gently and slowly he felt her relax.

"Guys, you're smothering the girl. Let her breathe, wouldja?"

Brennan must have noticed it as well.

"We need to go over some safety procedures so we'll go to my office. Zach, I want you to do a prelim of the bodies brought in. Ange take a look at the skulls, see if we can confirm they are who we're told they are. Hodgins, I know it's been some time already but go over the bodies, see if you can't pick up anything unusual."

Brennan, Booth, and their guest went to Brennan's office and Brennan closed the door behind them. Schuyler dropped onto the couch. Booth looked at her concernedly.

"You OK?"

She nodded a little weakly.

"Yea…I'm just…used to something different, I guess. With Sonny I was in on every meeting but the other guys only gave me the usual nod. None ever chatted…and God forbid they touched me…Sonny never stood for that."

Again, Booth saw something fall across Schuyler's eyes and he desperately wanted to know what it was. If it took him every minute of their time with her he swore he'd find out what it was.

_A/N: Again…so sorry this took so long…lotta mess going on in my life these days._


	12. Angel

**OK so this chapter is gonna be seriously angst-y. I won't try and explain now. Read and the explanation will come. Thank you! Read and review my favorite people in the world!!**

Chapter 12

As Temperance joined her team and examined the remains she could see Schuyler out of the corner of her eyes following her every move. She could see her give an almost imperceptible nod whenever she spotted something the original coroner's report left out. And every once in awhile she saw a smirk flash across her mouth when she found something particularly interesting.

Around lunch Booth returned from the Hoover Building (he had only been convinced it was safe to leave when Temperance and Schuyler had assured him that the Jeffersonian had more than adequate security). He had come bearing lunch and the three went into Temperance's office and she started to explain her findings.

"The coroner had to be getting paid off. It is the most incomplete and false report I've ever seen."

Schuyler waved her chopsticks and nodded through a mouth-full of mushu pork.

"I'm not so sure he was paid off as he was…well-threatened…"

"How do you mean?"

"What's the coroner's name?"

"Umm…Dr. Joseph Cahill. Why?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment as if trying to remember something.

"Yea…I think I remember this…the guy's got three kids and a wife. Sonny had them…detained one afternoon. I was there. It took the doc a millisecond to agree. Falsify the reports and his family gets to live."

"God…"

"I'm not kidding you. We're a merciless bunch…"

Booth interrupted her immediately.

"'They.' Not you."

She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. Without looking away from his face, her hand suddenly flew outwards and reappeared in a second. Sans chopsticks. He looked at her curiously and she nodded to the plant in the far corner of the room. He and Brennan both turned to look and both had to keep their jaws from slipping open.

The two chopsticks were now imbedded in the stalk of the plant, one right on top of the other.

"We, Agent Booth. _We._"

He could hear the bitterness in her voice.

"I _killed _people, Agent Booth. I practically raised it to an art form in this town. I was notorious at age 11. I was a legend at 13. Do you know what they called me? Angel. As in 'the Angel of Death.' Walking death with an angel's face."

Her voice was rising slowly and he could hear it start cracking. She was on her feet now and pacing restlessly, like a caged animal.

"And you wanna know the worst part? I lived for it. I _enjoyed _it. I _loved_ it. To walk back into the house after a job and see the guys all look at me and tell me 'way to go, Angel.' They were proud of me. HE was proud of me. The man who raised me. My FATHER for Christ's sake! I didn't care that I'd just destroyed God-knows-how-many lives just so long as he looked at me like he was proud of me! I lived for that!"

She was facing them now and all but shouting. They could only stare at her. Her eyes were wild and her breathing was sharp and short.

It had to stop. Before she hurt herself or someone else. Booth couldn't sit by and watch anymore. He got to his feet and she immediately reacted. She jumped back about two feet and slid easily to a slight crouch, bracing her body for a fight. Keeping his eyes on her he started towards her slowly. Brennan reached out to him and he only glanced at her a moment. The glance told her not to move and for once she listened.

He moved slowly towards her and each step he took she took another backwards. He could see the bookshelf behind her and knew she'd walk into it soon. Another three steps maybe.

He advanced until he saw her falter as her back came into contact with the shelf and he lunged. In her defense she didn't scream or make a sound but she immediately fought his hold. Fortunately he was twice her size and had been military trained. Her arms were pinned to her sides and he'd lifted her off the ground.

She was trapped between him and the wall and struggling every inch of the way…until his arms slid around her and pulled her into a crushing hug. He could feel her falter once more in confusion.

"Stop."

"Let me go."

He could hear her voice break on the words and he didn't need to see her face to know that it was filled with confusion and fear.

"I am NOT going to hurt you. Stop."

"No."

Her breathing had picked up and the panic was spilling from every inch of her.

"Schuyler, st-"

"No! Let me go! Please! Let me go. Please please please…let me go. Let me go."

He could hear the tears in her voice as she fought them. Her words were not unlike those she made to her invisible assailant from her nightmare. But even though his heart broke for her, he held on. His arms gentled around her but did not loosen. He spoke softer.

"You're safe here. You need to listen to me. You need to calm down."

She was gasping wildly to hold off the sobs and any minute she was going faint from a panic attack if she didn't relax.

"Listen. You are not like them. You were a child. Put into a bad situation. You are not to blame yourself for any of this. You would be dead now if you hadn't fought for your place."

"But…but I…I killed…so many…so many people…God, the blood…"

"Shh…I know. Trust me. I know. I've killed people too. A lot of people."

"You…have?"

"Yea. I was a sniper. I killed people with families. With children. The last man I killed, it was his son's birthday party. The only difference between us was that I had a choice and you didn't. You did it to survive. I did it because I wanted glory and honor. But we both know that that is the last place to find it."

She had stopped fighting his hold and her breathing had slowed slightly so he set her feet on the floor. He tipped her head up to his and he saw the tears streaming down her face.

"And you're out now. You're bringing them all to the justice they deserved. You are better than them. And somewhere your father is proud of you. Your real father."

That seemed to destroy whatever restraint she'd held onto. With a broken sob she hurled herself into his arms and cried.

_A/N: OK…yea…that was probably angst-y beyond belief but I have a good excuse. My best friend is in the Philippines right now and he's coming home tomorrow after being gone for 2 weeks. And we didn't get to talk at all. I miss him so much and I'm so sad because of it. This is a reflection of my sadness. Actually since it's after midnight…HE'LL BE HOME TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!OMG!!!!!_


	13. Defeat and Bonding

**I really like this chapter. It was fun. Part of their conversation actually comes from a book I absolutely love and it fit perfectly since I know very little about Science Fiction. I'm a Fantasy/Romance/Adventure/Mystery chick all the way!! And of the course the occasional crime books like Kathy Reichs or Max Allen Collins.**

Chapter 13

A sharp knock on the door had Schuyler tensing in his hold once more. But instead of pulling away from his grasp, she clung a little tighter.

He pulled her towards the couch and sat her down beside Brennan. He moved to the open door, expecting one of the squints. Instead he found himself face to face with his boss.

"Sir?"

"Booth, I need to speak to you, Dr. Brennan, and Miss Montgomery."

"Of course, sir."

Schuyler was watching Cullen with wary interest. He met her gaze and they all saw something like resignation settle on her face.

"Something's wrong."

Booth and Brennan looked at the certainty on her face an d then to Cullen for an explanation.

"The coroner, Cahill, was found dead this morning."

All three adults saw Schuyler wince and look away.

"His family? Wife? Children?"

"Dead."

She looked back at Cullen and Booth was struck at the open pain in her face. She shook her head as if not wanting to believe his words before standing abruptly and leaving the room.

Booth hurried after her and caught her as she reached the entrance to the lab.

"Hey, hey. It's not your fault."

"It is. He's doing this because of me. This is all because of me. A man is dead because he tried to protect his family. He and his wife and children are dead because of me."

She wouldn't have heard him if he tried to change her mind. She looked so defeated. All her confidence seemed to have fled her.

"Come on…I'll take you back to my place. I don't think we need to be here for this."

Before leaving the lab, he looked back to Brennan's office and saw her and Cullen standing in the doorway. Cullen nodded shortly, signifying his understanding and, when his eyes met Brennan's, she gave him a sad smile with her nod.

* * *

Schuyler seemed to barely notice that their scenery had changed as they got to the car. He drove her quickly through the streets of D.C. until they reached his apartment again. He glanced at her, sitting with her forehead pressed to the window, eyes shut as if sleeping. He was startled when she spoke.

"I should go back…"

"Go back where?"

"To Sonny…I don't…know how to be in this world. The right one."

He shakes his head at her sadly.

"They'll kill you on sight. You know that."

She shakes her head back at him and he can hear the tears gathering in her voice.

"No…maybe not. He treated me like a daughter. I'll beg…I'll tell him I didn't say anything…"

"You already did. We have the bodies…whatever was done to them will come out. Bones will find out. He _will_ go down for this."

"They can take care of that…"

He felt his anger rise at her dismissive tone.

"How? By killing the ones who know? Killing Temperance? Her team? Me? You're willing to disregard us as a way to put yourself back into a world that was the worst kind of hell?"

She looked at him, her tears spilling over her eyes.

"No, but how many more people have to die because of this? You don't think he'll try and kill all of you anyway for hiding me? If I go back…maybe it will stop. God, I hate this."

"Hate what?"

"This. All of it. Especially this crying all the time. Emotions. I haven't felt anything in ten years. And now, suddenly, I'm feeling everything at once. I can't stand it."

"Well start. This is what humanity is. Feeling."

She sniffled and turned back to the window.

"Well then humanity bites…"

* * *

They made it up to the apartment and she was sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room. She'd been twirling her sai around when he'd left the room, offering to make lunch.

When he reentered the room, two sandwiches in his hands he was surprised to see the knives were gone. Instead she was curled into the corner of the chair a book propped on her knees.

She looked up when he entered and put down the book as she reached for the sandwich…giving him a view of the title.

"Lord of the Rings? Really?"

"Yea. I love them. Surprised?"

He grinned a little sheepishly.

"A bit…I sort of expected…"

"What? Something more…mobster-ish?"

"Yea."

"I've found that it's best to keep work separate from pleasure Agent Booth. You won't find books like that with me. Unless they're Dr. Brennan's. But those are more the other side of the line than the one I work on."

"Really? Like any genre in particular?"

"Science Fiction I think…puts the big questions out there."

"Heinlein?"

He saw her eyes light up for a moment and felt a rush of pride and finding a way to reach her.

"Yes. Harry Harrison is one of my favorites. So are Jim Butcher, Gordon Dickson, and C.J. Cherryh."

"Wow, I'm impressed. Go Dorsai."

"Actually, I really like Dickson's _The Right to Arm Bears_ and _Wolfling_ novels better."

Now _that_ he found surprising.

"I don't know, _Soldier Ask Not_ seems more your style to me."

"It is a classic but the other two spoke to me more."

Hmmm…_Wolfling_ was about a man alone in an alien world with no friends or allies. That made him more curious as to what her life had been like the last 10 years.

"Have you ever read _Hammer's Slammers_?"

He smiled broadly at the familiar title.

"Daivd Drake. A favorite."

"Yea, you have to love the military stuff. Burt Cole wrote a book years ago called _The Quick._"

"Shaman. He was a great character."

"Yea, strangely amoral and yet moral at the same time. I was never sure what side of the fence he was on. Kind of reminds me of a few people I've known over the last few years."

He chuckled.

They were making progress.

_A/N: OK…BB is coming soon. I promise…I need to develop Schuyler in a way that will make her able to help them see what they mean to each other…which she will do._


	14. Yes, Dad

**Sorry this took so long. My mac and cheese casserole is going to be brought up again. It may need to be a recurring theme in these stories at some point. OK, here we go!!!!!**

Chapter 14

After finishing their Sci-Fi talk Booth left Schuyler to her reading while he took a shower. He emerged from his room some twenty minutes later feeling much more at ease. She was still curled into the chair reading her book and absently twirling her dagger. This sight made him smile for some reason. She glanced up when he entered the room and made him smile wider when she tossed him a half grin.

"So, you wanna go back to the lab?"

"Honestly? Not really. They'll probably be bringing Cahill and his family in. I…don't think I could see it."

He smiled at her in understanding.

"No problem, you want pizza or Chinese for dinner later?"

She frowned at him.

"Don't you have to get back?"

"Well, I can't very well leave you alone here, can I?"

She chuckled.

"Apparently I haven't proved to you that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

"No, you have. It's just that you're my responsibility right now. I take that seriously."

"Your partner is also your responsibility. And I would think you would want to go with her to the scene."

"The scene?"

"Yea. She called while you were in the shower. She said that the FBI found some things at the crime scene that she wanted to look at personally before examining the bodies."

His phone was already out by the time she'd finished her sentence.

"Bones. Hey, you're going to the scene? No, no, I don't want you going without me. No. Yes, I know you're perfectly capable of handling yourself. You're my partner. Yes, I know I'm an alpha-male. Please, Bones? Thank you. I'll be there in ten minutes."

He ended the call and looked back at his guest to find her smiling strangely.

"What?"

"So…uh…how long have you been in love with the doc?"

He felt his jaw muscles go slack.

"What? No. Partners, that's it."

"Mhm. Sure. Whatever you say."

Her smile still lingered and he was still in shock. She looked back down at her book but when he continued to stare at her she looked back up.

"Didn't you tell her ten minutes?"

Her words seem to resurrect him.

"Oh…right…um…what about you?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Please…I'm almost twenty. I think I can look after myself for a few hours. Even when there are some people out to kill me."

She went back to her book in exasperation.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Dad."

They both froze at her words and she met his eyes once more. Before the simple slip of tongue got out of hand he smiled at her and reached for his coat.

"Alright, then. You have my cell number so call if you need anything."

"Sure…"

* * *

Twenty minutes later he and Brennan were on their way to the scene and he was relaying the events of the previous hour to her.

"Wow. Do you think she was alright?"

"I think so. I _hope_ so."

"Me too. You think she's safe there alone?"

"She insisted she could take care of herself. Much like another woman I know."

"Yes, but you trust her when she says it and not me?"

"It's different, Bones."

"How?"

"I…don't know how to explain it."

"Try."

"Bones. Just…let it go, alright?"

She sighed and crossed her arms before settling further into her seat.

* * *

Schuyler moved around the apartment examining every inch like she'd done at the Jeffersonian. For a guy he kept the place neat. He was also a bit of a tchotchke guy, lots of knick-knacks around. She scanned the books on the shelves and was pleased to see some of her favorites there.

She wasn't terribly hungry but it wouldn't hurt to see what he had home in case she did. Looking through his fridge she remembered how much she enjoyed cooking. Especially in the middle of the night when she had trouble sleeping or when she'd just gotten back from a job. Food always helped.

She was just contemplating what she could make when there was a knock on the door.

Her entire body grew cold and she quickly assessed the room. If it was them then the door would be down in a matter of seconds. She could make it to the kitchen window. No fire escape. Long way down. Living room window? Same. Bedroom. Definitely a fire escape there. Could she make it?

Another knock on the door came and she quickly drew her sai and walked to it. She glanced through the peephole, ready to make a mad dash for the back room if she should recognize anyone.

She was met instead, by the sight of a blonde woman holding the hand of a small blonde, curly-haired boy with a familiar smile.

'_Damn.'_

She needed to think quick. She knew she should make an excuse and send them home. But the little boy looked so excited and she remembered Booth's longing expression when he spoke of the boy. He would be happy to see him and the thought made her smile.

Wait. When did she start caring about him being happy?

Before she could stop herself she was opening the door and facing the woman and child. The woman, to say the least, looked confused.

"Who are you?"

Wow. She was liking this chick less and less.

"Hi. I'm Astrid Montgomery. Seeley's cousin."

"Seeley never mentioned a cousin named Astrid."

"My parents had some problems with Seeley's for awhile. All blown over now and I wanted to see D.C. so he was great enough to let me stay."

Directing her attention from the woman she squatted to be eye level with the little boy.

"Hi, Parker. Your dad's told me all about you."

He smiled at her shyly.

"Hi."

"Where's Seeley?"

She glanced back up at the woman.

"He got called away on a case. He apologizes but it's insanely high-profile and he couldn't get out of it. He said to tell you he would've called but there was going be next-to-no contact on sight. He was really looking forward to seeing Parker. He should be back a little later tonight though and I told him I would be happy to watch him. If it's alright with you, of course."

She looked down at her son.

"I…don't know."

She gave her her sweetest smile.

"I promise. I'm great with kids. I was actually just gonna make some dinner if Parker hasn't eaten yet. I make this phenomenal mac and cheese casserole that I promise he'll love."

"Please, mommy? Can I stay? I wanna see daddy and I love macaroni and cheese."

His mother looked wary but the hint of a 'charm-smile' on the little boy's face was enough to make her bend.

"Alright. You can stay. Have Seeley call me in the morning, please."

"No problem."

She kissed her son and then walked down the hall. Schuyler closed the door behind Parker and turned to look at the little boy.

"So…are you my cousin too?"

"Um…I guess, yea. So…are you hungry?"

"Not yet. Mommy let me bring a movie. Wanna watch it?"

"Sure. Which movie?"

"The Lion King."

'_Perfect, a movie where the dad gets killed and the kid blames himself. Just perfect.'_

_A/N: OK…sorry this one took so long. First two weeks of classes. Crazy. Thought this would be a good spin. The next chapter should be up soon._


	15. I Wanna Feel Something

**This chapter was really fun to write 'cause I love these songs and I love the interaction. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Three hours later, Brennan was finally satisfied with the evidence she had collected and they were on their way back towards D.C.

A sudden vibration from his jacket pocket made him jolt.

Pulling out his phone he saw that he had two missed calls.

'_How did I…ohhh…I took off my jacket to help Bones.'_

"Something wrong?"

Glancing at his partner he shrugged.

"I don't think so. Just missed a couple calls."

He dialed for his voicemail and was greeted with the sound of his ex's voice.

"Seeley. Look, next time I would like a little more warning if you aren't going to be able to take Parker for the weekend. And I really don't appreciate you not telling me your cousin was going to be in town…"

"Damnit."

"What?"

"I had Parker this weekend. I forgot she was…"

"What?"

His voice had trailed off as the rest of her message swept over him.

"I left him because she told me that you would have gotten in touch with me if you'd been able and because Parker really wanted to see you but I won't be so quick to agree next time. Call me when you can."

"Booth?"

"Parker is with Schuyler."

"What?"

"Rebecca left him. Why wouldn't she have let him go back with Rebecca."

He pressed a little harder on the accelerator.

"Booth, slow down. I'm sure everything is fine. You know she isn't a threat to Parker."

"It's not her I'm worried about. She can take care of herself, Bones but I'm not so confident when my son is involved."

He took the stairs two at a time up to his apartment, his partner on his heels. He was ready to kick down the door when he stopped so suddenly that Brennan almost crashed into him.

"Booth!"

"Shh…listen."

Brennan leaned in close to the door and suddenly she heard it too. Music. And singing. A girl was singing a slow, sad song.

"_Open the gates and seize the day  
Don't be afraid and don't delay  
Nothing can break us  
No one can make us  
Give our rights away  
Arise and seize the day!"_

As she broke into the chorus they both heard the high voice of a little boy join the girl's as the music sped up.

_Now is the time to seize the day  
(Now is the time to seize the day)  
Send out the call and join the fray  
(Send out the call and join the fray)_

Wrongs will be righted  
if we're united

Let us seize the day!  
Friends of the friendless seize the day  
(Friends of the friendless seize the day)  
Raise up the torch and light the way  
(Raise up the torch and light the way)  
Proud and defiant  
We'll slay the giant  
Let us seize the day  
Neighbor to neighbor  
Father to son  
One for all and all for one!

Booth eased the door open and the pair glanced through the small crack in the door to see Parker and Schuyler singing and dancing around the living room. Neither could've been more stunned.

_  
Open the gates and seize the day  
(Open the gates and seize the day)  
Don't be afraid and don't delay  
(don't be afraid and don't delay)  
Nothing can break us  
No one can make us  
Give our rights away  
Neighbor to neighbor  
Father to son!  
One for all and all for one!_

As the song closed they both flopped onto the couch and they heard Parker dissolve into giggles before tapering off into a yawn.

"I think it's time for bed, Park."

"Pleeease, can I stay up just a little longer?"

"We already watched the Lion King _and_ Newsies, Park. And we sang all the songs again from both of them. It's late and you need to get up early tomorrow to help me make pancakes, remember?"

"With blueberries?"

"If you go to bed now we'll even throw in chocolate chips."

"OK!"

They saw him hop off the couch and dash for the guest room in the back. They saw Schuyler stand and pick up a mug and a cup and head for the kitchen. Before they entered they heard the patter of feet and saw Parker come running back into the kitchen and throw his arms around Schuyler's knees.

They both could see her shoulders stiffen as she looked down at the small head of blonde curls clinging to her legs. She raised a hesitant hand brushed back the curls and smiled tentatively at the boy.

"What is it, Park?"

"G'night, Astrid."

Her smile softened and they saw tears fill her eyes. She bent and lifted the little boy and gave him an affectionate squeeze before putting him back down.

"Night, Park."

He hurried back to his room and she turned back to the sink, swiping at her cheeks. She ran the water and started to wash dishes. At the same time she reached over and turned on the radio. The song that started playing only made her drop her head and shake it. She started scrubbing a casserole dish and after a moment started singing.

_If you're tellin' me I'm not on fire  
You're just preachin' to the choir  
I've gotten dull as old barbed wire from livin'  
Last night I watched the evening news  
It was the same ol' nothin' new  
It should have cut me right in two  
But it didn't  
I don't know why it didn't_

But I wanna feel somethin'  
Somethin' that's a real somethin'  
That moves me, that proves to me I'm still alive  
I wanna heart that beats and bleeds  
A heart that's bustin' at the seams  
I wanna care, I wanna cry, I wanna scream  
I just wanna feel somethin' 

The raw pain seeped from the words she was singing and her voice had taken on a wholesome southern lilt that brought a new depth of innocence to the cool, overly-confident young woman they'd come to know. She stopped singing and started to hum softly.__

If you're tellin' me that's just how it is  
I don't buy it cause once I was kissed   
By a red-headed girl with cherry lips  
On her porch when I was sixteen  
And I felt it somewhere in my soul and time stood still and I couldn't let go  
I cant tell you cause I don't know how I got so cold  
When did I get so cold

I just wanna feel somethin  
Somethin' that's a real somethin'  
That moves me, that proves to me I'm still alive  
Run my fingers through your fingers, across your face and through your hair  
And close my eyes and breathe you in like air  
I just wanna feel somethin' 

She'd stopped washing and stared straight ahead and started to sing once more.__

I hate that I'm jaded and I made you cry  
But still you stick around me, only God knows why  
Damn it all to hell, I'm done   
Cause I don't like what I've become  
So come here, baby   
Come here, baby

I just wanna feel somethin  
Somethin' that's a real somethin'  
That moves me, that proves to me I'm still alive  
Run my fingers through your fingers, across your face and through your hair  
And close my eyes and breathe you in like air  
I just wanna feel somethin'

Come here, baby

At the end of the song she turned off the radio once more and resumed washing dishes. Neither could bring themselves to move as they watched her. She dried the last dish and put it in the drain board.

"Just so you're not doubting my abilities I knew you were there since the beginning of _Seize the Day_. For someone with sniper training you don't walk very quietly."

She turned and leaned on the counter, an arrogant half-smile lingering around her mouth.

"I told you. I was the best at thirteen. No one has ever been able to sneak up on me."

She smiled and left the kitchen and headed for the guest room leaving two stunned adults in her wake.

_A/N: BB next. 'Nuff said._


	16. Cotton Candy, Nice

**I'm back and thrilled to be so. I made you wait long enough. Here it is! BB for all!!**

Chapter 16

He turned to Brennan who was fighting a smile.

"Well…that was interesting."

"Yea…"

"I think Parker's safe with her, Booth."

"Yea…"

"Is that all you can say? 'Yea…'?"

He saw the amusement on her face. There was a light in her eyes. It reminded him that just the day before he had seen sadness cloud her features. He liked seeing her happy.

"Spend the day with me tomorrow."

He watched her look confused and was stunned to realize he had spoken out loud.

"What?"

He couldn't take it back and he realized he didn't want to.

"Spend the day with me tomorrow. And Parker. And Schuyler too. We'll do something fun. I was gonna take Parker to the carnival tomorrow. Come with us."

She frowned.

"I don't know, Booth. That's your day with your son."

"I want you there. And Parker likes you and would be thrilled if you came. Please?"

She just stared at him for a long moment before a small smile worked its way across her face.

"Alright."

"Good. We'll pick you up tomorrow at ten a.m."

"OK. See you then. Have a goodnight, Booth."

"You too, Bones."

* * *

The next morning after pancakes and convincing Schuyler that she didn't need to bring enough weapons to supply every guard at a nuclear missile silo, they were on their way to pick up Brennan.

Schuyler and her sai sat grumbling in the backseat with Parker.

Parker was effective in distracting her though. Seeley listened as his son recounted their previous evening and saw how he interacted with Schuyler. Even though she tried to hide it, she was obviously as taken with the little boy as Parker was with her.

Brennan was waiting outside her apartment and smiled when she saw them.

It was a twenty minute drive to the fair and Parker happily telling Brennan about the Mac and Cheese casserole Schuyler had made.

"You like to cook?"

"I do. It's a great stress-reliever."

Parker looked at her with a child's eyes.

"Who taught you to cook?"

Her smile faltered a moment. Brennan and Booth exchanged a quick look of warning but she recovered quickly.

"My dad taught me, Park."

"You love him a lot, I bet."

She smiled a sad smile and ran a hand over his blonde curls.

"Yea, I do."

As quickly as the tension was created, Parker diffused it by telling everyone what rides he was going to go on and what he wanted to eat. Soon they were all smiling again.

* * *

The next few hours passed happily. Ride after ride they went on and to anyone else they looked like a family out together. They played carnival games and Brennan won an enormous teddy bear which she immediately offered to Parker but he said she had to keep it Schuyler was obviously more relaxed than they had ever seen her and it made Booth smile. Seeing Parker yawn was his cue to suggest one more ride before heading home. Parker chose the Ferris Wheel. Brennan and Booth opted to stay on the ground and watch.

As they watched Parker and Schuyler fade away in the distance Booth held out his cotton candy to his partner. She looked at it with a strange expression on her face.

"Come on, Bones. You've never had cotton candy before?"

"Booth, it's pure sugar."

"It's fluffy and delicious. It's perfect. And completely necessary to eat at any carnival, circus, or amusement park. It's the law."

"It's the law?'

"Yes. And being an agent of the FBI, it is my duty to uphold the law."

His smile was so boyish and sweet. She reached over and pulled off a piece of the sugary confection and slipped it into her mouth.

He was so distracted by the sight of her mouth and tongue that when she suddenly snatched the treat from him he just blinked in surprised.

"Hey!"

"Just following the law, Booth."

He gave her a shamelessly adorable pout. "Share, Bones."

"I will if you share some of that."

She gestured to his other hand and he looked down to see his other snack purchase.

"Oh. It's a churro."

He held it out to her without hesitating and she leaned forward. She wrapped her hand around his wrist, bringing the churro (not to mention him) closer.

He all but stopped breathing. She took a chunk off the fried pastry and he could see the cinnamon sugar coating her mouth. They were impossibly close. She closed her eyes and sighed with something like bliss and he choked on a moan. She must've heard him because she opened her eyes and looked at him. There was no bliss on her face now. Now there was confusion, uncertainty, a little fear…and maybe desire.

He had no control over his body. He swayed towards her and, despite her head telling her to stop this, she swayed towards him. Their mouths brushed once, twice, three times. Pulling back she met his eyes which were dark and swirling like melted chocolate.

Something like a growl escaped him and then his hands were on her waist and pulling her close. He dipped his head and caught her bottom lip in between his own and stroked his tongue over it. Her head was swimming and she rested her hands limply on his chest, fingers tightening slightly on his shirt. He deepened the kiss a moment before releasing her mouth. Both of their breathing was erratic.

"There was sugar on your bottom lip."

"You could've said something."

"I could've…but that was much more fun."

"True."

She gripped his shirt once more and pulled him in again. His arms wrapped around her waist and her arms slid around his neck. Tongues danced and dueled.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

His son's happy cries pulled him out of the haze he was in. A soft groan from her made him chuckle softly. He leaned his forehead against hers and he smiled.

"Later, Bones…I promise."

He turned to see Schuyler and Parker come out of the crowd. Parker laughing with delight from his place on Schuyler's back. Schuyler was smiling too but hers was one like the cat who'd just eaten the canary.

They left after that, Parker recounting everything he could see from the Ferris Wheel. Brennan and Booth were silent. The dropped Parker off with hugs and promises to do something together again soon.

* * *

Sitting in the backseat, Schuyler smiled looking out the window. Brennan and Booth exchanged looks of curiosity and wariness. Until she broke the silence.

"So…that was some kiss…"

The car swerved dangerously. Schuyler laughed.

"You…you saw…"

"You two making out like a couple of teenagers? Oh, yea. Hard to miss from that height."

"Did Parker-!?"

"Chill…of course not. I distracted him by pointing out the blimp in the other direction. Cotton Candy…nice."

Neither adult knew what to say.

"Totally off topic, but I was thinking of something while I was up there and considering the circumstances I think it's a pretty good idea."

"What…um…What's that?"

"Let me stay at the doc's tonight. They probably don't think that you'll leave me alone. If they see the doc stay with you that might throw them off."

"I don't know. What if they go to Bones' place. You'll be alone."

"I know how to fight. And if necessary, run. I'll be fine. Besides…I think you two could use some…alone time? Without the teenager in the next room?"

Brennan flushed red and Booth looked out his window.

Schuyler chuckled from the backseat.

"Yea…that's what I thought."

_A/N: Well, I hope that was BB enough! LOL…that was a blast to write. The scene where they kissed is credited to two things…an amazing book by Sherrilyn Kenyon and a slightly personal experience…I had the churro…but no boy…LOL._


	17. Calm Before the Storm

**OK…next chapter…BB, yay! Some interesting things with Schuyler…but mostly BB…exciting! Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Booth watched warily in his rearview mirror as Schuyler became smaller and smaller. How had he let her talk him into this? Out of the corner of his eye he saw his partner, hands folded gracefully in her lap, a faint blush still on her cheeks and her eyes out the window.

Oh yea, that's why.

The moment the teenager had said "alone time" for him and Bones he was sold. He had been going insane since the moment they'd gotten in the car, putting them at such close proximity.

"Bones?"

"Yes?"

"Do we…should we…maybe talk?"

The blood flooded her face again.

"Booth…I don't…know…"

"Neither do I, Bones. But I know that this can't possibly just go away."

She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Maybe…"

He felt his heart sink. She wanted to forget about it.

"Maybe…we should talk…and…figure out what to do…about this…"

As quickly as it sank it rose once more. They drove the rest of the way to his apartment in silence. A small smile on both their faces.

They walked into his apartment and into the living room. They sat beside one another on the couch, both looking at their hands. Finally, Booth couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"OK…I'm going to be really up front about this, Bones. I want this…with you. I have for awhile. I was never sure what to do about it but now I do. I think this is something we should try."

She was still looking down, he could see that her mind was in overdrive. Trying to think of a rational way to get herself out of this.

He couldn't let her.

He moved to sit on the coffee table in front of her. He took her hands in his.

"Bones…look at me."

Her eyes closed, trying to block him out. She stood and walked away from him, stopping by his mantle. He got up and walked over to her, turning her slowly by grasping her shoulders. He brought his index finger to her chin and lifted it until he could see her closed eye-lids.

"Temperance…please…look at me."

She opened her eyes slowly. The fear and uncertainty warring with want and need burning there. He wouldn't give her the chance to talk herself out of it.

Staring intently into her eyes, he lunged forward and grabbed her, kissing her long and hard. Unlocking his lips from hers, he caressed her face, smiled and then purposefully dove back in for another soulful kiss.

She opened her mouth under his thorough exploration, letting his tongue search every corner before deciding to demand more. She nipped his bottom lip and linked her arms around his neck for the second time that night.

"Bones…," he breathed against her lips.

"Not now…please…no talking…just this for now…"

He couldn't deny her. This had been too long coming. He slid his hands to her thighs and lifted her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips. Breaking away from her mouth he buried his face in the junction between her shoulder and jaw.

"Please, Bones…tell me you won't regret this in the morning."

She ran a hand over his cheek, making him look at her.

"Never."

He turned his head and kissed her palm before carrying her to his bedroom, kicking the bedroom door shut behind him.

* * *

Schuyler watched as the SUV drove away before walking into Brennan's apartment building. Once she was in she looked around. The doctor was neat. And had more books than she'd ever seen outside of a library. She spent at least fifteen minutes looking over them all.

'Wonder what they're doing…no…actually, I don't because I'm pretty sure I know.'

She fought a smile, remembering how the pair and clung to one another before Parker had interrupted.

She lifted a copy of the doctor's first book off the shelf and sank into the comfort of the couch.

She woke five hours earlier to a knock on the door. She stiffened in her seat. There was no chance this was Parker. And not likely anyone else decent either at this hour of the morning.

Standing, she quietly crossed to the door. She stretched to look through the peep-hole.

No one. The hallway was empty.

She moved out of the way of the door. Gripping her sai tightly. On a deep breath she through the door open. When no one came charging in she braced herself and launched herself into the hallway, landing in an offensive stance.

But there was still no one.

Turning slowly, scanning the halls, she saw nothing.

She moved to go back into the room when something on the ground caught her eyes. Her fingers froze an inch before she picked it up as she recognized the fading yellow of a blanket with the initials A.P. in blue stitching.

Her heart stopped as she lifted it slowly and fading yellow gave way to a stain of dark red.

* * *

Brennan came awake slowly, the early morning light slanting in through the curtains. She was warm. And also not wearing anything. Confusion settled in but when she felt something move behind her before an arm came around her stomach and whatever it was snuggled into her back she relaxed.

Now she remembered.

Booth.

She sighed and tugged his arm tighter around her. She was enjoying the peace for a few minutes before she felt him press a soft kiss into her shoulder.

"You awake?"

His voice, thick and hoarse from sleep was devastatingly sexy.

She rolled over to face him and blue eyes met brown. He was smiling and he brushed some of the loose hair off her face.

"You _are_ awake."

"Mhm."

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

He dipped his head and caught her lips in a kiss.

He was fully prepared to roll them over once more and repeat the previous night's events when a frantic banging reached his ears.

He groaned at the interruption when he felt Brennan tense in his arms. Pulling back to look at her, he saw that her eyes were wide with concern and fear. That's when the sound of someone calling his name reached him.

He jumped from the bed and grabbed a pair of his sweatpants as Brennan quickly dressed herself. She was leaving the room as he made it to the front door. He through it open and Schuyler fell into his arms, sobbing, clutching something to her chest.

"What happened!?"

She shook her head frantically before burying her face in the material she clutched and sobbing harder.

He pulled her into the room gently and sat beside her, holding her tightly. Brennan came in as well and sat on her other side. Schuyler looked up from Booth and pushed the blanket into Brennan's hands.

"They…they left this at your door…for me…please…tell me…tell me…"

She trailed off as her sobs spilled from her once more.

Brennan ran a soothing hand over Schuyler's hair.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell…tell me…that that doesn't…that there's no match to me…not even a little one…please…please tell me it doesn't."

Brennan looked down at the blanket the girl has given her and Booth looked over as well. Brennan unfolded it and saw the dark, drying blood. She exchanged a look with Booth and then they both looked to the girl in his arms, crying as if her heart were breaking.

_A/N: Uh-oh. Why is she crying? I'm excited about this, will have the next chapter up as soon as possible._


	18. Aiden

**This should explain a lot. Some serious angst here people, sorry, lol.**

Chapter 18

Schuyler was inconsolable as they drove to the lab. The only other thing she'd said since making her request to Brennan was to Booth. She had begged him to turn his siren on before dissolving once more into hysterical sobs.

He did so immediately and they made it to the Jeffersonian in record time. On the way Brennan had called Cam to meet them there, telling her that it was an emergency.

Cam, as it turned out was still at the lab when Brennan had called and she met them as they came in. Brennan handed her the blanket and said they needed to run a blood test to see if the blood on the blanket had any kind of match to Schuyler Moore. Cam didn't even blink when Brennan admitted girl's real name. She had already guessed who she was. She simply took the blanket and went to work.

* * *

Brennan led the way to her office where Booth sat beside Schuyler on the couch. She was wringing her hands and, while no longer sobbing, was making a weak, hiccup-like sound.

Booth and Brennan looked at one another helplessly. They had no idea why she had made her request but her obvious distress was enough incentive. Booth ran a gentle hand down the girl's hair.

"Schuyler…"

She looked up to meet his eyes and he could see a kind of grief there like he hadn't seen when she'd thought him to be her father. This was different. This was agony. Awful, excruciating, agony.

"Schuyler…can you tell me what's going on?"

She looked down at her hands once more, closing her eyes tightly as another wave of pain rolled over her.

He didn't expect an answer and when he turned to look at Brennan once more he heard her speak.

"You…you love your son."

He turned back to her, confused by the statement.

"Of course."

"Even…even though you don't get to see him. Even though she keeps him from you."

"What Rebecca does isn't Parker's fault. And I loved him from the moment he was put in my arms."

Something like a whimper escaped her.

"But what if you'd never seen him. If you knew he existed but never got to see his blue eyes and smile that was just like yours. Except maybe in pictures. What if you never got to hear him call you 'Daddy'? You would still love him."

"Schuyler…what does Parker have to do with the blanket?"

She buried her face in her hands.

"No…not Parker. Aiden. _My_ Aiden. My baby that he took from me minutes after he was born. I didn't get to hold him…I didn't even get to _see _him. I was still groggy from the pain-meds because I had to have a cesarian. I couldn't fight for him. I get a picture…once a year. On his birthday…and I only have two. My baby who, for his frst birthday, I took my old yellow blanket and stitched his initials into. The blanket that I found tonight with blood on it. Oh, God, my baby. Please, not my baby."

She dissolved into sobs once more that shook her body. Booth stared at her in horror. He didn't need to look at Brennan to know she was just as horrified. He could only wrap her in a hug and let her cry herself to sleep. When she was mostly still, she still whimpered in her sleep a bit, he covered her with the blanket from Brennan's couch and led Brennan from the office.

His arms were around her immediately and they hung onto each other as the shock of the last few minutes seemed to reach them.

"God…how? How could he do that?"

"He's evil…that's…the only possible explanation."

He looked down at Brennan's tearful blue eyes.

"She's a mother, Bones. She had a baby. A son. And he was taken from her like everyone else."

"Don't say 'had.' We don't know that the baby is…we don't know that he's not alive."

He dropped his head onto her shoulder.

"Being around Parker…must've been hell for her."

"I don't think so. I think it was good for her. She got to care for a little boy like she can't for her son."

"Dr. Brennan. Seeley."

The looked up to see Cam standing a few feet away. They walked towards her, hand in hand. She saw the gesture and felt a pang. She shook it off in an instant, realizing that she was actually happy for Seeley. And for Temperance.

"What is it, Cam?"

"You can't possibly have results already, can you?"

"No, but much like when Dr. Brennan fond blood in her home that you thought might be her brother's, I was able to determine blood type. Schuyler Moore is blood type AB. The blood on the blanket was type O. Any child of hers would either be type A or B but not O."

Both sighed in relief.

"Thank God."

"I'm gonna go tell her."

Brennan remained beside Cam as Booth disappeared into her office.

* * *

Booth knelt down beside the sleeping girl. She looked so much smaller to him all of a sudden. And unbelievably fragile. Everything that could be done to break even the strongest person had been done to this girl and still she fought. She didn't deserve this. Right then he promised himself that he would do everything he could to find her son and make sure they both had a real life. A safe life.

He touched her shoulder gently. "Schuyler…"

Her eyes blinked open slowly. Focusing on his face, she bolted up.

"What? What is it?"

"Hey…hey, it's ok. It's not your son."

"How do you know? You can't do a DNA test that fast."

"She didn't have to. The blood types don't work out. You're AB and the blanket has O-type blood on it."

She let her head drop backwards onto the back of the couch.

"'Aiden has to be either A or B…he can't be O."

"Right."

She looked up at him again, the greif was tamed but there was still fear.

"Then who's blood is on my son's blanket? And where is my son?"

He'd never wanted to have an answer to a question so much in his entire life.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out.

_A/N: OK, that was probably a bit of a curveball but I think it went well. Lemme know what you think!! I couldn't remember what I learned in 9__th__ grade Bio about blood typing so…when I googled it…I came across a tutorial as well as a game on NobelPrize Dot Org…it's under Educational Games and then Nobel Prize in Medicine. It's called the Blood Typing Game, lol. It was really kind of fun. So, if you rocked Biology in high school or just feel like trying to save some virtual people from dying of blood loss…try it!_


	19. Chris

**Sorry this chapter took me so long….finals coming up…presentations and projects…finished this chapter at 2am…go me! Next one will be up sooner I hope. Hope everyone had a great Turkey Day…and OMG WHO SAW THE PREVIEWS FOR BONES THIS WEEK!?!?!?!?AHHH!!!!AND I FOUND A PICTURE OF THE ACTUAL….YOU-KNOW-WHAT!!!!IT'S ON YOUTUBE!!!! If you wanna see just let me know and I'll send it to ya!!!**

Chapter 19

The rest of the team arrived in the next hour and Brennan sat with Schuyler while Booth explained who the young girl really was to the rest of the squints. Brennan watched Schuyler as she sat on the couch, she would alternate between looking at her hands and looking straight ahead into nothingness.

"Schuyler…I'm not very good at…communicating with regular people. But if you want to talk about it…"

She trailed off somewhat helplessly. Schuyler looked up at her, dark eyes unbearably sad.

"I miss him. Is that strange? Missing a baby that I never got to see in person? I mean…I know they say the baby and the mother bond while it's inside them…but I never even got to see his face. Aside from this."

She slipped a hand into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She unfolded it and looked at it fondly for a moment before moving to hand it to Brennan. It was a small boy with dark curls and brown eyes that he obviously got from his mother and a smile that was sweet and innocent.

"He's beautiful."

Schuyler smiled at the picture.

"My eyes and his daddy's smile."

Brennan glanced up.

"His father…"

Schuyler looked at her.

"Aiden's father is the best guy I've ever known…with the possible exception of your partner. My best and only friend growing up. He was the only thing that allowed me to cope most days. I had to lie when I got pregnant. Sonny would've killed him if he knew. I told him it was just some guy after a job, told him I killed the guy myself. I knew he was angry but I never thought he'd take my baby away. When I told him…Chris was just as heartbroken as I was. But I couldn't see him afterwards. Every time I did I thought of Aiden and it just broke my heart all over again. It got better after a little while and we were able to be around each other again…but then I got the first picture and saw his smile…and I fell apart again. He tried to see me but I cut him off. I regret that now."

Brennan reached out and put her hand gently on the younger woman's.

"Maybe…when we find your son…we can find Chris too."

"You don't even know if we'll find Aiden…and even if I could find Chris…I can't ask him to leave his family. He and his mother are close…and she's always been sick and his father is a hard man to please…he'll stay for her. I'd want him to stay for her. She was always kind to me. It's alright, Dr. Brennan. I can live just fine alone as long as I know they're both safe and happy."

Outside of the office Booth and the rest of the squints stood. Angela was teary.

"Poor thing. We have to help her."

"We will, Ange. Bones and I are gonna try and find her kid. But we have to be careful, they sent Schuyler the blanket, meaning they know where she is and who she's with…they could have her son and kill him if we get too close."

Hodgins spoke from his chair, his "conspiracy-face" on.

"So what now? Undercover in the mob? Godfather? Horse-head in the bed?"

"Too many movies, Hodgins…"

"Excuse me?"

They all turned to see a security guard.

"What is it?"

"There's some guy here looking for you. Kid really. Can't be more than twenty. He's a little beat up."

"Bring him in."

The guard motioned too another who led in a young man…who had an angry bruise spreading over his cheek and a bloodied bandage wrapped around his wrist. Booth was immediately suspicious.

"Who are you?"

"I…can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because if I do there's a chance you'll kill me without thinking twice…which…if I were you, I'd do too."

"If you're trying to make me trust you, you're not doing a very a good job."

The young man hung his head and looked at his hands.

"I know…just…give her this, would you?"

He held out an envelope. From where he stood Booth could see what was written on the front.

'For the girl with too many names.'

Booth felt his blood run cold.

"Who the hell are you?"

The young man's face paled slightly.

"Please…just…give it to her…tell her I…"

"Chris!"

They all turned to see Schuyler standing in Brennan's office doorway. She looked stunned. Booth thought she was afraid and immediately reached for his weapon…but stopped when he saw the boy's face. He had turned fully towards her and his eyes filled with tears at the same time that hers did.

"Schuy…"

His voice sent her into a run and she sprinted across the room before throwing herself into his arms.

"Oh, God, Chris, what happened to you?"

"Forget me. What happened to you?"

The rest of the team watched the drama unfold. With his damaged arm wrapped around her he ran his other hand over her face, over healing cuts and fading bruises from the beating she'd taken not three days before.

"I should've been there…I should've done something…I knew they were looking for you. When I heard they'd found you I thought they'd killed you…but when they said you'd gotten away I started looking for you myself."

She ran her thumb over the bruise on his cheek.

"He'll kill you if he finds out about this…"

"I don't care."

She looked at him for a long moment before relaxing into his arms again.

"I missed you…"

He smiled and held her tighter.

"I missed you too…God, I was so worried…"

Booth felt Brennan's hand on his sleeve and looked to see her watching the pair almost fondly.

"He's the baby's father. And her best friend. She trusts him. I think you can take your hand off your gun now."

He looked to see that she was right. Releasing his weapon he looked back at her.

"I think that's the first time I've ever really seen her smile. Like a real smile."

"Reminds me of yours. All charm."

He grinned at his partner turned lover.

"Charming, huh?"

She looked up and smiled at him.

"A little bit."

He dipped his head, suddenly wanting to feel her lips on his. A breath away from one another they both stopped cold at a voice behind them.

"Chris? Chris!"

They both spun to see a suddenly white-faced Chris go limp and Schuyler trying to support his weight. Booth darted forward in time to catch them both.

"Oh, God…his wrist…"

The bloodied bandage was now soaked though.

"The blood…on the blanket…it was his…"

_A/N: I hope that was worth the obscenely long time I've made you all wait…forgive me!! Everyone enjoy Tuesday as much as I will!!!! Maybe if I get inspired I'll write a quick oneshot for the episode cause let's face it…it's gonna kick some serious ass…_


	20. Author's Apology, I am NOT Stopping!

A/N: I need to apologize for how long this chapter is taking…a lot has been going on lately and my muse has taken a temporary leave of absence from the stress…I'm going away for the week…hopefully the lack of tension a trip to Vermont with my cousins will bring will help coax it back…I'm bring my journals and more paper than I know what to do with and a dozen pens and I plan to come back with at least 2 chapters. Forgive me please for this…I haven't been able to write anything in weeks and it's really been getting me down…I'll be back on the 12th of January and I plan on typing furiously the minute this computer is back in my lap.

P.S. How mad is everyone that American Idol is gonna be on on Tuesday's at 8? And the fact that we won't be getting a new episode for God-knows-how-long? Do the PTB know what happens when they deprive us of Booth for too long!?!


End file.
